May I fix it?
by Gareki Nightray
Summary: Nai is worried about Gareki and asks Tsukumo to help his dear friend. Gareki x Tsukumo, one-shot.


Hello! This is my first fanfic and I don't know if its good or not, I just felt like writing it and since I had this account I decided to post it here. I didn't understand exactly why I write it, since I'm not a big fan of romance/sentimental stories, don't ship Gareki x Tsukumo and wrote it in English(that is not my first language, so it might have some misspeled words and whatever). But, if you like this or think that there's something wrong, please write a review and make me happy XD

I don't own Karneval or any of the characters, Mikanagi Touya does.

* * *

(Circus Second Ship, corridor)  
"Tsukumo-chan, I think there is something wrong with Gareki" - said Nai to the girl. The niji boy was holding his tears while waiting for some kind of advice from her to make him feel better.

The blond girl stopped to think. In fact, Gareki was really acting strange since the group returned from their mission today, but she couldn't figure out the reason for that.

Suddenly, she realized something. Was the raven haired boy wearing his goggles when they came back? Problably not. Tsukumo thought that he looked somewhat different, and now it makes sense.

By the way, since when did she started to pay that much attention on Gareki?

The girl looked away lost in toughts for a moment and turned back to Nai, grabbing his hands with a kind smile.  
"Don't worry, Nai-kun. Gareki-kun will be fine. I'll try to talk with him, okay?"

The albino got calm. He really trusts Tsukumo, so if she says that Gareki will be okay, he believes in that too.  
"Okay! Gareki is alone in the room now, but I don't know why because he was silent since we returned to the ship. Tsukumo-chan, maybe you could try going now?" - the niji boy asked with a smile.

"Thank you, Nai-kun. Why don't you go to where Yogi is and play with him for now?"

"Okay! I will!" - said the boy before running to the sparking prince's room.

Tsukumo headed to the room that Gareki and Nai shared, thinking about a way to talk with the black haired boy whithout making him loose his temper. The girl opened the door slowly and called the boy.

"Gareki-kun, are you awake? Nai-kun just told me that something was wrong with you."

"Yeah, its not a big deal. I just wanna be alone for a while." The black haired boy replied. For some reason, the girl felt that it wasn't true and tried once more.

"May I ask you what happened to your goggles? You are not wearing them since we returned."

"Eh? So you noticed it. They just got screwed up in the battle and I can't use them anymore. As I told you before, its not a big deal. Now get lost, I wanna read this." Said the boy, trying to concentrate again in the book he was reading before.

Tsukumo tried her best to stay calm and ignore the way he spoke to her. How could Nai stand such bluntness all the time? And why Tsukumo herself didn't want to leave Gareki alone right now, as he asked?  
"Can I try fixing it for you? I may not be so skilled yet, but I promise to do my best."

Gareki stopped reading again and thought why people in the Second Ship have to be so annoing and never let him be.

"Fix it, you say? If you are planning to do something like you and Nai did sewing that deformed niji plushie, sorry but I preffer my goggles as they're now." - Gareki said it with a sarcastic voice and regreted doing so. In fact, he was really upset because of his goggles. Yeah, the girl talking to him right now has nothing to do with it, but he doesn't want anyone to know about how he was feeling and so he wanted to be alone for the time being.

Tsukumo knew that the niji she made with Nai wasn't as good as they wanted it to be, but it has been some time since then and she got a lot better with those things. And that gift couldn't be so ugly since Gareki kept it with himself. But, more important than this, the girl was determined to fix those goggles and make the black haired boy fell better again.

After some minutes whithout any movement or word, Gareki broke the silence.

"So, are you going to stay still there all the night? I already told you to go away, stupid."

"Please, let me fix your goggles! I swear I will do my best and they won't be deformed! So...!" She didn't thought too much and just said what was on her mind.

"Tch, okay. Since I have nothing to do with those goggles as they're now, just get them and leave me alone!"

Gareki almost shouted. He was embarassed with such situation and didn't knew how to react with someone like Tsukumo being so persistent. Have he seen the girl like this before? No, probably not. He sure would remember something like that.

The Circus combatant took the goggles from the boy's hand. It didn't look so bad. The straps to adjust in the head were gone, but Tsukumo tought that she could make new ones, since they are like belts. The girl couldn't help but smile: Gareki may be an expert in bombs and mechanical things, but couldn't figure out how to fix something so simple as his own goggles.

Tsukumo excused herself and went to her own room. She decided to finish the goggles as fast as she could and so, she needed to learn how to do it soon.

For the next few days, Gareki was still a little more short-tempered than his normal. Tsukumo did her best working on the goggles and was doing an excellent job (at least she tought that), until it was good as the girl remembered the black haired boy always wearing those goggles since he and Nai entered the ship for the first time, and tought about how long has he been using it even before meet her. For Tsukumo, it looked like some kind of important lucky charm that probably holds all kinds of memories for him. It was his treasure; and now it was on her care.

When Tsukumo finished it, she asked Nai to bring Gareki to her room. The girl sat on the bed and waited until someone started knocking on her door.  
"Oi, you asked me to talk to you here, at least open that stupid door!"

Tsukumo let the boy enter the room and offered to him to sat on her bed, since there weren't any chairs. It was kind of weird to have a boy there, so she started blushing and fast got his goggles from the little ornamented table in the corner of the room.

"Well, I do think that they are good now... but you should be the one to give you opinion about this." - said the girl approaching Gareki and giving the goggles to him.

The boy was paralized looking at her work and Tsukumo started to think if she has comitted any huge mistake on it. Finally, he showed a little smile.

"Hm, so you really can do something like this? Well, I didn't expected it after that horribly distorted plush thing that you and Nai called a niji." - Gareki said that and started patting her.

"Wait, we still don't know if it fits."

Tsukumo got back the goggles and carefully placed it on the boy's head, adjusting the size. She finished doing it and noticed that it was perfect.

"It fits well, I think." - she said, trying not to show how proud of herself she was.

"Totally", Gareki agreed. "I think that I should be going back now. Y'know, that shitty four-eyes may try to kill me for being in your room."

"You may be right, Hirato is a good person, but he is too strict about those things."

"I see. Well, good night. And thanks for the goggles."

Gareki turned away and waved his hand to the girl behind him, that waved back. Suddenly, she got up, runned after him and kissed his cheeks.

"Gareki-kun, call me if something like this happens again. I'll help you."

The boy didn't said anything. He just blushed and ran away from the smiling girl.

-~-X-~-

(Same night, at Hirato's room)  
"Oh, is this for real? Gareki-kun was at Tsukumo's room?"

"Yes, and she kissed him after that Baa"

"This is indeed something that I should take care of personally. Sheep, can you bring this naughty boy here, now? I think that he needs some discipline to be on this ship."

"Sure, Baa"

"Thanks for the hard work."

After some minutes, an ordeal of sheeps and Gareki swearwords could be heard in the corridors of the Second Ship. No one dares to ask what was happening.


End file.
